soar_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
Soar Pretty Cure!
Soar Pretty Cure! is a short Pretty Cure anime series created by CureHibiki. It marks her return to writing Pretty Cure series and is to premiere on January 7th, 2018. The season's main motif is to do with the sky. Rumours *There is to be a third Cure who appears at the very end of the series. *The series is to premiere in January 2018, not January 2017. Plot "Two girls. One sky. Soar Pretty Cure!" Ozora Miwa and Misora Otoha are two girls who have always done everything together. Despite this, they never became friends or wanted to anyway. However, the sky starts to come closer and along with this phenomenon, two mysterious figures appear. It is up to these two girls to defeat them! Friends or not. And what will they do when they find out these villains are their evil selves? Join Miwa and Otoha as they become the newest Soar Pretty Cure!. Characters Pretty Cure * is a fourteen year old girl who has a fascination with the sky. She often has her head in the clouds and will do anything to bring peace back to the world. As , Miwa uses her peaceful heart to fight against her counterpart, Eagle. * is a fourteen year old girl who dreams of being able to sing underneath the starlight. She is a hard worker and will never give up on what she believes in. As , Otoha uses her powerful voice to fight against her counterpart, Plumage. Mascots * is Miwa's mascot partner. She is a young hummingbird who doesn't really understand what is going on. Sola is full of curiosity and often finds herself in a lot of trouble. She depends a lot on Miwa, Otoha and Solu and ends her sentences with "~lala". * is Otoha's mascot partner. He is a swallow bird who has a lot of experience with being in the human world. Solu is always on high alert and likes to fly around instead of staying in one place. He helps Otoha with her vocal warm ups and ends his sentences with "~lulu". Twin Wingless * is a fourteen year old boy who wants to see the sky meet the ground so he can live within the sky as well as stay on the ground. He is Miwa's dark counterpart. Eagle uses his corrupted mind to fight against Cure Dove and make Dove's dream come true. * is a fifteen year old girl who wants to be the only one standing on the Earth. She is Otoha's dark counterpart who not only fights her during the battles but also during idol competitions. Plumage uses her off tune vocal chords to fight Cure Wings. * is the bat like fairy who watches over Eagle and Plumage. She is always planning when the two teenagers should attack and tends to get very cranky really easily. Unlike Sola and Solu, Kiki doesn't end her sentences with anything. * are the monsters that Eagle and Plumage create only when they need too. Their name comes from the words: "Kuroi" which means 'black', and "Gaichū" which means 'pests'. Supporting Characters * is a fourteen year old girl who is also Miwa and Otoha's classmate. She appears to have a grudge against Otoha and is always getting into fights with her. Noriko is an attention seeker and will do anything to try and get on Pretty Cure's good side. * is a middle age woman who often appears before Otoha and Solu, feeding them all the information they need to fight Eagle and Plumage. * is a fourteen year old girl who is childhood friends with Miwa. She is a huge fan of Otoha and often bugs Miwa to become friends with Otoha so she can get closer to her. She starts to worry about Miwa when she finds out that Miwa is keeping something from her. * is the manager of Otoha's musical studies. Items *'Pretty Crest' - The item that Miwa and Otoha use to transform into the legendary Soar Pretty Cure. To activate the Pretty Crest, the two girls must place the crest onto their mascot partner's bow and shout the transformation phrase. *'Peaceful Mirror' - Cure Dove's main attack item. To activate her mirror, she must insert her Pretty Crest into the heart shaped slot. *'Resonating Sword' - Cure Wings' main attack item. To activate her sword, she must insert her Pretty Crest into the star shaped slot. Locations *'Ciel' - The home city that Sola and Solu come from. It appears to be shining brightly and is protected by three magical statues who represent three powerful warriors. *'Hosoka City' - The main setting for the series. *'Hosoka Middle School' - The school that Miwa and Otoha attend. *'WINGLESS' - A cave that Eagle, Plumage and Kiki reside in when not fighting the Cures. Trivia *''Soar Pretty Cure!'' marks the return of CureHibiki's Pretty Cure series. *Unlike the canon Pretty Cure series, Soar Pretty Cure! has 26 episodes, making it the shortest Pretty Cure season to date. *''Soar Pretty Cure!'' is the first season where the main villains of the show are actually the dark counterparts of the Cures. *''Soar Pretty Cure!'' is the second series to have individual character song albums after Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. It is however, the fourth series to have character song albums after Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *''Soar Pretty Cure!'' is the first series to have an episode zero, that is dedicated to the mascots of the season. *''Soar Pretty Cure!'' is the third season where the mascots names are very similar. The first two seasons were Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. *''Soar Pretty Cure!'' is the first Pretty Cure season to premiere in January rather than February. *''Soar Pretty Cure!'' is the first season to have only three villains in the whole season. *Miwa and Otoha are the only Cures in the franchise who have similar initials; O.M and M.O; as well as having the kanji for "sky" in their surnames. Merchandise :Main page: Soar Pretty Cure! Merchandise Media Movies is the main film for the Soar Pretty Cure! series. The film will follow Miwa, Otoha, Sola and Solu as they venture through a mysterious gold mirror that takes them to the past. It is set to be released when the actual series nears its finale. is an All Stars film that the three Soar! Cures appear in, alongside the Sky Cures. There is no release date for the movie just yet. Episodes :Main page: Soar Pretty Cure! episodes Soar Pretty Cure! was revealed on June 29th, 2016, with a rumored total of 13 episodes. This rumour was proven false and was confirmed to actually be 24 episodes long. This however was proven false again on August 29th, 2016, when it was confirmed that it will be 26 episodes long instead. On August 19th, 2016, Hibiki leaked out that there will be an episode 0, that will take place long before the events of episode 1. It is rumored that there will be a season 2, with also 26 episodes, bringing the series to a rumored grand total of 52 episodes. Gallery Category:Soar Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:Seasons